


The Pure Attract The Toxic

by VioletNuisance



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Enemies to Still Enemies, Gay Panic, Hate fucking, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Religious Guilt, Road Head, Some angst, Unrequited Crush, fluff if you squint, just a lil plot, larrys a DICK, lots of gay panic, lots of smut, tags are updated as the story progresses, thigh rubbin’
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNuisance/pseuds/VioletNuisance
Summary: Larry Johnson was an enigma, a terribly troubling conundrum.





	1. A Match

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is b a c k (and with a new chapter).

Larry Johnson was an enigma, a terribly troubling conundrum. 

He had greasy, slick backed hair that was left unwashed more than it was ever washed. The lights from high school reflected off the messy mane, exposing how absolutely filthy it actually was. If Travis stared too hard, he was sure he could make out the white flakes of dandruff from the lack of hygiene Larry paid to his hair. It made the blond’s stomach churn, made him want to take the scissors from his kitchen drawer and saw the nasty locks off. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had left the brunet with a slipshod haircut, scalp exposed in some spots from cutting it too close.

However, there was the rare day that Larry showed up to school with his hair properly washed. It was frizzy and wavy from being crudely dried by the air conditioning in his rusty pickup truck, but it was clean nonetheless. When it was washed, Ash would run a brush through Larry’s hair during homeroom despite his bemoaning, and Sal would play with it casually when he sat behind the brunet in classes. On those days, Travis caught himself staring too hard at Larry.

Larry caught Travis staring at him too hard too.

The first time their eyes clashed, Travis had nearly caved in from a disturbing mixture of embarrassment and disgust. The blond had stiffened in his chair, fingers clenching around his purple pen as Larry glared at him. The brunet’s lips curled back in disgust, and he redirected his attention back to the teacher before Travis could return the sneer. The blond had fumed from where he sat, scribbling his notes down a little harder than normal that class.

The second time Larry caught Travis staring, the brunet rolled his eyes before tuning back into the lecture they were supposed to be paying attention to. Travis had let out a harsh huff before tearing a piece of notebook paper out of his binder a little louder than necessary. Each fleeting moment they had where their gazes connected ended up in Larry letting out a sign of annoyance and Travis feeling the urge to punch someone.

However, there was one instance where the golden rule didn’t hold true.

Larry had swiveled around in his seat in their calculus class one day, undoubtedly to talk to Sal, but happened to catch Travis staring for the millionth time before he could begin a conversation with the blue haired male. At first, he had just raised both of his brows at the blond, obviously exasperated and confused as to why this was such a common occurrence between them. Travis had lowered his lids into a glare, refusing to look away from the other out of shame of being caught. It was then, the exact moment that Travis could pinpoint as his sanity slipping from his mind’s grasp, that Larry Johnson winked at him.

The brunet’s lips had pulled tight into a monstrous grin, showing off the stupid gap between his two front teeth and the array of snaggled teeth behind them as Travis’s skin had erupted into a vibrant flush. The blond had averted his gaze in record speed, but he could still feel the other’s stare smothering him. His hands shook, smearing ink from the notes he was desperately trying to jot down until Larry turned his attention away from him.

Travis thought he would get off scotch free, despite the unusual reaction from Larry. The brunet hadn’t done as much as throw him a single other glance during their shared classes for that day, and Travis couldn’t help but let relief wash over him as the last bell rang. He threw his belongings haphazardly into his messenger bag before barging out of the classroom door and navigating the crowded halls until he was out of the school's doors and walking towards the parking lot. It wasn’t until he was in sight of his bicycle chained to the lot’s chain link fence did he swallow in trepidation. He blinked his eyes furiously as he walked closer, begging for the figure that was leaned against the fence by his bike to be nothing more than a trick his eyes were playing on him.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” a low voice chuckled, and Travis had to face the fact that the figure wasn’t a mirage. He took a deep breath before he looked up, staring Larry down as best as he could as he approached his bike. The taller male just smirked pack, raising a hand to brush his brown hair back behind his ear from where the wind had whipped it into his face. 

“No, just a damned soul,” Travis replied, voice coming out monotonous. Larry snorted at the comment and shifted his weight to the side. His hands dug their way into his jean pockets as the wind blew harder, no doubt cutting through his thin faux leather jacket. 

“Is that why you’ve been ogling me so hard? My damned aura too much for you?” Larry leaned down closer to Travis, and the blond crinkled his nose. The pungent stench of cigarette smoke wafted from the brunet’s breath, and Travis wondered how many years the nasty habit would take off Larry’s life. Larry’s tongue darted across his lips, worsening their chapped state as Travis struggled to formulate a reply. “Or do you think I’m  _ pretty _ ?”

No, if there was one thing that Travis knew, it was that the beast standing in front of him was not  _ pretty _ in any aspect of the word. Dark circles marred the area underneath his squinted eyes, clear evidence of nights spent doing God-knows-what instead of resting. His nose was unproportionally large to the rest of him, and Travis wondered if the thing affected Larry’s balance. And even if Larry hadn’t pried his braces off back in junior high, his smile would still be revolting from the plaque buildup coating his teeth.

“There’s nothing remotely attractive about you,” Travis bleated out, honesty coming out cruel. Larry leaned back, lips pressing into a firm line. It took the brunet a few moments to respond, obviously trying to figure out how to recover the situation he wanted to instigate.

“I swear that when you were a blushing mess earlier you could’ve thought otherwise,” Larry suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Travis tensed, shoving the strap of his bag farther up on his shoulder.

“Buzz off faggot,” he snipped, leaning down to undo the chain on his bike. Larry was faster though, hand clasping around the lock before the blond could touch it. They both stood in an awkward half-squatted position, and Travis looked back up to sneer at Larry. However, he was distracted from the way the brunet’s ratty band shirt hung on him in this position. The collar gaped down far enough for Travis to view the way the other’s freckled skin stretched over his collarbones before his eyes traveled further down Larry’s chest, only stopping when the other cocked his head.

“If you’re going to undress me, don’t just do it with your eyes,” Larry teased. Travis stood up, acting like he had just been shocked. The brunet slowly followed suit and stretched his arms over his head. Travis pretended to not ogle the brunet’s hip bones as the shirt was hiked up, and Larry pretended not to notice as he brought his arms back down to his sides. “I think we’ll be seeing more of each other,” the brunet stated before finally leaving Travis. 

The blond watched him go with wary eyes, feeling thoroughly disturbed. His skin itched, and he had never needed to take a scalding shower more. He let out a sigh before bending down to unchain his bike.

\- - -

Travis’s legs felt like jelly when he had finally hopped of his bike, letting it fall on its side in his gravel driveway. He had pounded the pedals more viciously than he ever had, needing to get home, so he could stop the insufferable itching that built up under his skin. His eyes did a quick scan of his driveway as he briskly walked to the door, noting that neither of his parents were home yet. All the better.

His legs carried him into the building and up the stairs as fast as they could. He made a pitstop in his room to toss his bag on the bed before he continued his rampage to the bathroom.

Once the door was shut behind him, he paused. A slow breath, one he didn’t know he had been holding, drug past his lips. His shoulders relaxed a bit, but he was still so terribly tense. As if to prove it, his right eyebrow twitched as the anxiety continued to well within him. Eager to try and rid himself of some of the emotion, he finally pulled the shower curtain back. The plastic made a creaking sound under his death grip causing Travis to cringe at the unsatisfying noise. His other hand pawed at the spicket until the spout hissed to life, water spurting out slowly before jetting out. The blond quickly ducked his head out of the area, not wanting to wet his clothes.

His fingers were quick to latch onto the bottom of his sweater and pull it over his head. After the garment was discarded on the floor, he awkwardly hopped around for balance as he pulled off his socks. His pants and boxers were the last to be pulled off and strewn across the floor.

Travis’s eyes caught his reflection’s in the mirror above the bathroom sink as his fingers worked at the clasp on his necklace. He stared at himself and paused his ministrations, letting the cross fall back against his skin, perfectly sitting between his collarbones. He ever rarely took the accessory off, only discarding it to bathe and sleep. However, his stomach began to lurch at the thought of unclasping it this once for him to get into the shower. Too many emotions were clouding his head, and the necklace was safe for him. It was a gentle reminder for him to not do anything idiotic. The blond pursed his lips, feeling overly stupid for standing naked and staring at himself. Shaking his weird thoughts off, he kept the necklace on and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him.

The steaming water immediately hit against his bare skin, and Travis let out a low hiss. He wouldn’t normally run it this hot, but he needed the slight discomfort to clear his head. His body stood still as the water began to run down his abdomen in rivlets. Steam began to fog up the small area, and his skin was becoming flushed because of the heat. As he grew accustomed to the unfamiliar temperature, his hands finally felt for the shampoo. His eyes fell shut as he squeezed a small amount of the soap into his palm before lathering his hair up with it. His eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut tighter than needed as he raked his fingers through his locks, being none too gentle when passing through knots.

There had been a fervor in all of his actions that day that wasn't normally present, and showering was no exception. By the time he had washed himself, angry red welts ran up random areas of his body from where his nails dug a little too harsh into himself. Travis’s eyes stared dumbly at the tub beneath him as he watched what little remaining water was left flow down the drain. Goosebumps erupted along his skin from the absence of the hot water, and his toes stretched and curled into the tile beneath him. His attention was only directed from the tub’s floor when the gurgling of the dain sounded, signaling it was time for him to get out.

Exhaustion hit him as he clambered out of the shower. His hands rubbed at his face in an attempt to ward off the sluggishness. He still needed to get through his nightly bible reading and get some homework done before he could let himself rest. However, his eyes threatened to droop closed as he wrapped a towel around his hips and gathered all of his dirty clothes. It wasn’t fair that one interaction between him and Larry could wipe him out both emotionally and physically, but he persevered. He slipped out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, making sure to drop his clothes into the hamper that sat by his doorway. 

After pulling on a new pair of boxers and a housecoat to preserve his modesty, Travis sat cross legged on his bed. His fingers were curled around his favorite copy of the bible. The cover was worn, and an assortment of sticky notes poked out from the edges of the book, marking some of his favorite passages. Just having the book in his hands did help relieve his turmoil some, and a soft smile played at his lips. 

Maybe Larry Johnson was a test for Travis. His fingers scrambled against his nightstand until they made purchase with a highlighter. He opened the book with one hand and tugged the cap off the highlighter with his teeth. With revigored energy, he flipped open to Romans 1:26-28.

The verse had always been one of his Father’s favorites.


	2. A Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped my class on Leadership Studies to finish this. I am really taking charge and leading my own life lol. If it wasn’t for the tumblr peeps guilting me to finish this, I may never have continued this.
> 
> Also, I don’t know why ao3 fucks me over on the paragraph indents lol

Travis could feel his pulse pounding in his ears as his hands tightened their grip around the strap of his messenger bag. Despite the dread filling his lungs, his eyes narrowed on his target. The mane of frizzy brown hair towered over the other students who sat at their respective tables eating lunch, making it easy to spot Larry from a mile away. The blond marched onwards, forgoing his own lunch. His stomach had been in turmoil all day, too nervous to digest anything. It wasn't until brown eyes snapped up to meet his that Travis paused for a second, losing his bravery.

Larry’s eyes narrowed as they caught Travis’s, and the blond swallowed. The look of intense displeasure crossing the brunet’s face was a stark contrast to the chaotic energy he exuded just the day prior. As Larry looked away from Travis for a second and excused himself from his lunch table, the blond could all but feel the annoyance radiating from the other. He continued to stand still, waiting for his death sentence as Larry approached him. The taller male’s hands were dug in his pockets and shoulders hunched as he glared down Travis.

“Come on,” Larry barked out as he grabbed Travis’s arm. The blond stumbled backwards, balance briefly knocked, causing Larry to only tighten his grip. “Without making a fucking scene.”

“You’re the one dragging me out of the cafeteria,” Travis huffed, letting him be pulled through the double doors and back out into the hallway. Larry’s bruising grip on him only lessened when the brunet scanned the area and found no wandering students.

“I wouldn’t have to drag you anywhere if you’d just stay away from me and my friends,” Larry retaliated. Travis felt his face redden as his temper rose. He jerked his arm completely out of the other’s hand, earning a huff from the metalhead.

“If I recall correctly, you were the one following me around yesterday,” the blond seethed. Larry’s gaze darkened and a snarky laugh pushed its way up his throat. Travis felt his temper drop to be replaced by fear as the taller male took a step towards him. Mouth suddenly feeling too dry, Travis took a step back.

“Don’t get so full of yourself,” Larry chastised, voice dropping to a low growl. The deep octave made the hair on the back of Travis’s neck stand up. “Just because I wanted to toy with you yesterday doesn’t mean we’re buddies or that I want you anywhere near my friends.”

Travis’s mouth worked for a second, trying to push words out, but his brain failed to find a snappy comeback quick enough. Larry rolled his eyes as the awkward silence grew between them until the blond wished it would have the mercy to suffocate him. He found himself staring dumbly at the taller male’s chest, feeling akin to a toddler who had just gotten chastised. No, he never would’ve considered him and Larry friends, but he didn't think it’d be quite this difficult to get the other’s acquaintanceship at least.

“Trust me, the feeling’s mutual,” Travis chose to say. Larry crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to a side, obviously not believing the admission. “I was just going to invite you to a church service.”

“Why in the absolute fuck would I want to go to your church?” As if they were in a comic or animated show, Travis swore he could see Larry’s eyes visibly twitching, ready to deck the blond.Travis felt himself become hyper aware of how his hands clutched his messenger bag strap for dear life once more, too used to getting his lights knocked out by others to process that Larry didn’t have any true intentions of hitting him.

“I mean, I was just thinking-“

“Whatever you were thinking, you were wrong,” Larry deadpanned, eyes narrowing. Travis’s own eyes dropped down to stare at Larry’s shoes. He really wished he could call upon his usual venom, but he felt stupefied. Everything moved a bit too slow for him to process it fast enough to put on a facade. “And from now on, only talk to me when  _ I  _ approach  _ you. _ ”

Travis didn’t utter a word as he watched Larry walk away, long hair bouncing with every angry stomp. 

/ / /

The lackluster interaction between them had left Travis feeling disgruntled. He never envisioned that he’d be able to conquer the wild beast that was Larry Johnson in his first rodeo, but he had been hopeful to at least make a  _ millimeter  _ of headway. Instead, the stony brown eyes of the other had shot him down on sight, refusing Travis before he even had the chance to open his mouth. Despite the blond’s overwhelming negativity with the situation, he realized that maybe not everything had crumbled to ashes like it appeared when he made his way to his trusty bicycle after the final bell had rung.

Mirroring the day before, Larry stood against the chain link fence by his bike. This time, the brunet held a lit cigarette between his lips, and Travis watched as the smoke billowed against the “No Smoking!” sign attached to the fence. He did his best to swallow the anxiety that Larry was just there to scold him more and held his chin up as he approached his own bike, determined to let the metalhead know that he had absolutely no control over him.

“Hey angel,” Larry cooed, taking the cigarette from his mouth. “Seems like you have a little more ‘pep in your step’ now.”

Just like that, Travis could feel his temporary control snatched from him by a mere pet name. A wolfish grin covered Larry’s lips as the brunet averted his gaze to let out a low chuckle while Travis stood in front of him, frozen. “What’d you call me?”

“Angel,” Larry answered, pushing himself off of the fence. Travis took a step back as Larry became a step closer to him. “I can call you something else if you’d like. Kitten rolls off the tongue easily, but maybe you’d prefer baby boy?”

“I’d prefer my name.” The words came through Travis’s gritted teeth. As soon as his surprise at the name had dissipated, his stomach had done a weird flip flop, but then utter annoyance took place. The male in front of him had no place to be referring to him so fondly, how one should refer to their  _ girlfriend _ , not another boy-

“Earth to Travis, yoo-hoo!” The cigarette was back in Larry’s mouth, and the taller male had leaned in closer to Travis, waving a hand in front of his face. From this new, much closer, proximity the blond was overwhelmed by the reek of the nicotine. One again, he took a step back, this time quickly looking over his shoulder. It just sank in that Larry could get them both in trouble for smoking on school premises. “What were you fantasizing about so hard that you didn’t even offer me a nod when I said that I’d go to your stupid church?”

“Wait,” Travis’s head whipped back to Larry, “You’ll go?” The blond couldn’t keep the excitement and eagerness out of his voice. If he could just get Larry to go to service, he was sure it’d change the brunet for the better and maybe help cease some of the feelings going through Travis’s own mind when he caught himself staring at Larry.

“I’ll go to  _ one _ meeting,”Larry corrected, holding up a single finger. Travis would take what he could get.

“That’s great-“

“But only if you let me drive you to my place tonight,” Larry interrupted, smile broadening as Travis’s own shrank. That wasn’t so great.

“Why?” It seemed that Larry’s grin only continued to grow, his insufferable tooth gap making an appearance now. The brunet drew his eyebrows together and shrugged his shoulders as if to exaggerate how “hard” he was thinking about the answer to Travis’s question.

“I dunno, thought we could have a little bonding experience before I show up at the Phelps Ministry, y’know?” Travis didn’t know. He didn’t know why they needed to bond before the Wednesday night service. Larry rested his hand on Travis’s shoulder, and the blond felt like he was being smothered. He swore his knees started to buckle when the bastard started to rub slow circles into his skin with his thumb.

“What about my bike? I can’t leave it here, didn’t bring my chain today,” Travis got out, thanking God for the excuse. 

“Let’s throw’er into the back of my pickup truck. I have some cords that I can tie her down with if you want to be sure she’s safe,” Larry assured, a glint in his eyes that made Travis feel cold. The blond hugged his arms to his chest, heaved in a breath of air, and slowly sighed before nodding.

“If there’s a single scratch on the bike from the bed of your pickup truck, you’re dead faggot,” Travis snapped, surprising them both at the sudden shift in tone. Larry snorted, shaking his head.

“There you are. There’s the Travis I know and love to hate,” Larry deadpanned. The brunet’s own sweet facade fell at Travis’s words, and he jutted a thumb in the direction of his truck. “Go ahead and get in while I grab the bike.”

/ / /

Travis sat stiff, as if the tiniest movement from him would make the vehicle’s alarm go off, as he waited for Larry to tie his bicycle down. The truck was the kind that only had a row of front seats, no back ones. At the moment, Travis would’ve killed to have been able to sit in the back, farther away from the gremlin of a brunet.

“Alright,” Larry began as he swung himself into the driver’s seat. The whole truck heaved to the side under the offending weight, and the blond was duly reminded of how much the other had bulked up since freshman year. “Next stop: casa de Larry.”

“You live in an apartment, not an actual house. Wouldn’t it be ‘piso de Larry?’” Travis asked the question half because he was an ass and half because he had a Spanish exam next week. Larry shook his head and turned the key in the ignition. As the engine roared to life, Travis felt himself cave in even more.

“Maybe if my mom was from Spain or some shit. We never use that form,” Larry gritted, eyes no longer focused on Travis as he tried to maneuver the truck around an assortment of sloppy student parking jobs. In the silence, Travis noted that Larry no longer had his cigarette, must’ve stubbed it out before climbing in. He was thankful for that, not really wanting to be trapped in a small space with the obnoxious smell of a cig. The odor was already present enough on Larry’s clothes. “So why, exactly, am I going to your church? And don’t bullshit me Phelps. I know there has to be more of a reason than it being a good experience.”

“I dunno Larry. Why am I being abducted to your apartment? There has to be a better reason than bonding,” Travis echoed back, his sarcasm slowly but surely firing up again. Larry’s glare whipped towards him, frown pressed into his face before he let out a dry chuckle.

“Like I told you, it’s just  _ bonding _ . I wanna get to see the big, bad Travis Phelps in a new light,” Larry replied. His eyes darted back to the road to make sure they weren’t going to crash before he looked back at Travis, gaze traveling up and down his body. The Christian felt like he was being undressed.

“What if I don’t want to ‘bond’ with you?” Travis sneered. Larry couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face, and Travis couldn’t help but cross his arms back over his chest, trying not to completely ruin his front. They both knew Travis would be putty in Larry’s hands.

A touch against his neck made him snap his attention back to Larry. The brunet’s own eyes flit back and forth from the road to Travis as his free hand traced patterns on the side of the blond’s neck. The shorter male roughly swallowed, disconcerted by the weird yet soft interaction. “Don’t worry angel, we’ll only do whatever you want to,” Larry purred, fingers dipping down to trace the base of Travis’s neck before lightly tugging at his sweater’s neckline. “But something tells me that you’re going to want to do a lot.”

Just as the gentle touches started, they stopped, leaving Travis alight. He tried to blame his longing for the caresses on the lack of positive physical affection in his own household, but that debate came up short in his own mind. He didn’t have to mull over the reason for long however because Larry’s hand suddenly rested on his thigh. Travis looked to the other, to see what game he was playing, but the metalhead was focused on the road, signaling their conversation was over for now. At first, the hand didn’t bother Travis too terribly much. He grew accustomed to its weight and warmth, could almost pretend it wasn’t there. However, when Larry started driving on back roads and subconsciously squeezing the boy under him at every dip in the road, the blond began to mind the hand very much. He knew the other, for once, wasn’t trying to get a rouse from Travis, but this might’ve been the best show Travis put on for him yet.

While Larry’s hand was resting on top his outer thigh, his fingers were curled against his inner. And while the placement was nowhere near his crotch, it still made Travis’s head spin. Right now, he was sat up stiff and straight, legs almost completely shut together. If he actually relaxed, slouched a bit, and let his legs spread to a more comfortable position, the hand would surely rest a lot higher on him. Travis wasn’t a fan of how much the idea excited him, but another part of him certainly was. The Christian could’ve screamed bloody murder when he realized he was starting to sport a hard on from just having a hand on his thigh, Larry’s hand no less. Instead, he looked out the passenger seats window and steeled himself, trying to calm down.

However, as fate would have it, the bastard beside him started to rub circles against him, fingertips curving all too pleasantly against Travis’s leg through his shorts. The blond knew in the back of his mind that it simply wasn’t normal for even a less disciplined man than himself to get hard from a hand on their leg, but Travis felt like he was positively burning. He looked like he was burning too. In the window, he could see his faint reflection, and a vicious blush dusted his features.

“Only about fifteen minutes away from the apartment complex,” Larry stated, casting a glance over to Travis. His eyebrows immediately furrowed at the sight. “Jesus, do you have a fever? My mom just got over the flu, can't be bringing any more illnesses into the house.”

“No! No, I’m fine,” Travis replied, words tumbling out quick. He ripped his gaze from the window to face Larry, offering a nerve stricken smile. Larry stared at him intently, eyes searching his face before they suddenly dropped down to his crotch.

“Oh my god,” Larry began, grip on Travis’s leg tightening. 

“Fuck you,” Travis spat, jerking his leg away from Larry. His whole body shifted from the brunet, legs clamped together, but it was still easy to notice the tent in his pants. 

“Apparently you really want to,” the brunet mused. His hand hovered in the air, as if he wanted to pry the other’s legs apart and see how much damage he had done, but he thought better of it. His thumbs drummed against the steering well as he grabbed it with both hands.

“Only in your wet dreams, Johnson,” Travis growled, and Larry really wanted to go into a hysteria of laughing. Only the blondie sat beside him would deny his attraction while there was a raging boner in his lap. Instead, he slowed the truck as he pulled off to the side of the road. He never cut the engine, just let it purr gently as the vehicle came to a halt. The change in pace startled Travis, and he felt his heart start to race. At this point, he didn’t know if it was from anxiety or anticipation. “What are you doing? Why are we stopped?”

Larry shifted in his seat to fully face Travis now that he wasn’t driving. The coy smirk that seemed to be ever present on his face broadened as he once again looked Travis up and down. The Christian could feel the blood rushing in his ears as Larry bit at his own finger for a second, seeming to decide something in his head. “Say Travis, have you ever heard of road head?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @violetnuisance and you should totally interact with me there for more of my sally face ideas, and so we can be friends. 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> You can also join this amazing discord to meet other SF fans. We’d always love a new member or two:  
https://discord.gg/kYtz72e


End file.
